Harry potter: And The exchage Students
by sailor-z-360
Summary: Malik, Yugi, and Ryou get sent to Hogwarts. Why? Unknown... but if it has anything to do with the 'items' well who ever it is this time won't get them...right? well thats the hope anyways.


**I do not, have not, and will not own Yu Gi Oh

* * *

**

**Notes:**

**_What everyone is called_**

Yami Yugi= Yami

Yami Bakura= Bakura

Hikari Bakura= Ryou

* * *

**Author Notes**

This is where I write some stuff.

1. I have spelling Errors, so don't jump me the minute I make a mistake. I tried to the best of my abiltitys

2. I like Reviews so if you read review.

3. I like cheese

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Exchange Students**

_By Sailor Z 360_

_Published by _

_FanFiction .net_

* * *

In an old abandoned warehouse, three men stood. The only thing you could see was there out lines. The tallest of them spook with a cold voice, "The plan is going correctly I asume?" The tall man took something out of his long robes of which he wore and started to finger it. The item in question was long, kind of like a stick, 13 inches about in length. "If it isn't I would have to... _punish _the man responsible for not getting what I asked done..."

The man that stood to his right decided to speak up then, "My lord... it is coming along well, and the plan IS going correctly, soon what we seek shall be ours for he taking... but this will cause... need for more men, and I need men that won't kill on shear reflex. This mission is on a need-for-stealth baises. I ask that I might be able to... _aquire _some new recrutes?"

"Master if I may have permission to speak..."

"Yes go on..."

"Well my master, I sujest that we, er, wait..."

"Wait?"

"Yes you see, we should wait, the letter will be sent to them soon enough by Dumbledor... soon they will be at hogworts, they will be away from there friends, family, that which they know. going into a new country. For school. I think that we should, wait and see what happens, then when the time is right, attack!"

"A possible plan, and a good one at that... Meferty!"

"Yes Master?" The second man rejoind the converstion.

"Continue with your assignment, but don't do anything beyond that. wait for instructions. Dismissed, both of you!"

"Yes, master" the two men said as they bowed in respect.

Before they could turn around two men entered dragging a women with dirty blond hair, tied back in a lose ponitail, One lone strip of bangs fell over her face, She wre glasses, Bottle coke glasses, trimed with a light blue color. Her blue/green eyes shown with fear of what was going to happen to her. She wore, unlike the men in dark robes, Long black spandex pants, and a Dark blue, over sized sweat shirt.

One of her captors, said with utter amusement, "We have caught a little birdy trying to fly away with the information that she easedropped with. What would you like us to do?"

"Simple enough," the man with the cold voice stated," kill her.

"WHAT?!? NO! please don't! I beg of you!"

"To late,"her other captor smirked.

A scream, silenced by a blinding green light, and it was over, for the young women.

* * *

"MAILK!" 

"WHAT IN THE EGYPTIAN SUN DO YOU WANT, ISIS!"

"IT'S 8:00 IN THE MORNING MALIK! GET UP!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!"

A teenage boy, about 16 years old roled over in his nice, comfertible, bed. He staid like that for a minute then sat up with little effort. Though he might not be easy to wake up in the morning, he wasn't ever groggy, or slummpy in the morning. His eyes opened for the first time this morning. Lavender in color, a really odd color, but what was even more odd about him was his sandy blond hair mixed with his dark egyptian skin. No matter how odd, it still looked really good on him. He got up and streached himself out. Looking around at the floor attempting to find a shirt on his overly messy room, which looked as if it had NEVER been cleaned. In fact his older sister was covenced that the mold living under his bed has become an intelegent speices. He gave up after his stumic rummbled...meaning one thing...food. So he gave up his search and ran downstairs for food.

"Malik! what have I said about comeing to breakfast without a shirt on!"

"Better then you coming to breakfast without a shirt on... that would scare me AND Rishid, and we are not ones to be scarred."replied malik.

Rishid, who happend to be taking a drink of his coffee at the moment, suddenly spit it out all over the news papers that he was reading, trying to control his laughter soon after.

"RISHID!"

"Relax sister, not like it got in the food, for his sake as well as mine, coffee, YUCK!"

All of a sudden, an owl flew in through the open window near the kitchen table. "WHAT IN RA'S NAME IS AN OWL DOING HERE THIS TIME OF DAY?!?" yelled Malik due to the fact that the owl was now flying around his head.

"MALIK! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!"

"NOTHING I SWEAR... OUCH!!!"

A piece of heavy paper landed on his head without warning. The owl, see as the paper was noticed, flew out the window yet again.

After the owl left, Isis, picked up the fallen peice of paper. After looking at it she found it accually to be an envolpe.

"What is it Isis? What is that paper for?" asked Malik.

"It's a letter, from Hogwarts... Hogworts? Lets see what is inside shall we?"

The front of the envolpe adressd in green ink said

Malik Ishtar

890 Hachtar

Cairo, Egypt

The messist bedroom in the world, 2nd year running.

Opening the letter carfully, she saw it was a letter.... written in green ink, It said...

* * *

'_as a thief, I was traind to need little to no sleep... so WHY does my Hikari need so much? He might be a push over at all other times of the day, but he is SCARY when he gets woken up from sleeping to early. I mean one time his alarm went of 5 MINUTES to early and he through it into the wall with such a force that it broke to a milleon little tiny peices. But he is very amussing, when he wakes up in the morning, no goody-goody act, He could have passed as a delinquent running from the law, because he murderd the Pharoah in a tavern... talk about a mouthfull, I wonder f he ever DID comit murder because something woke him up from his sleep... well as I said he broke his alarm clock so...' _

_"WAKE UP HIKARI! IT'S 8:00 IN THE MORNING! UP UP AND UP! " _

_'Living in his mind makes it SO fun to wake him up 'cause he can do nothing about it!'_

Ryou Bakura, 16 years old in age and 5'7 in hight. White long hair that was in a sort of, non flowy style. Was just woken up by his Yami... oh the curses that came out of his mouth evey morning when he did that. Startleing him, he didn't bother to put anything on... he lived in the house by himself, he could walk around naked and get away with it... he has done that bfore accually... once a day really... he walked from his bathroom, to his bed room, all the way down the hall, he dosn't like to take towles to his room, nor to take extra clothes to the bathroom... they get all steam wet in his oppinon. Anyways, the only other person in the house was his Yami and they SHARE a body... not lke theres anything to hide....he after all must take showers, and get changed SOMEtime.

So he walked down to the kitchen in his boxers. Sat down, and poored cold cearil. Before he got the chance to eat anything, a barn owl came in through an open window. It being morning how ever, one quick glare at the bird and the bird mearly dropped the letter on the table and left.

_"What might THAT be Hikari?"_

_"My name is RYOU, and it's a letter, which I will not open or I might start to eat it."_

_'oh right... the one thing that gets Ryou in a good mood and out of his... morning time is when he eats... well it IS best that he dosn't eat it right? Well I am a thief so I am always curious on these sorts of things... Lets see, on the front it says_

_Ryou Bakura_

_645 hikariiki st._

_Domino, Japan_

_The neat bedroom on the top floor._

_Guess will find out what it says as soon as we finish breakfast...'

* * *

_

_"Yami! it's 8:00! Time to get up!"_

_"Yugi, you are one of the weirdist people alive, one because you dared to wake the pharoah at this forsaken hour and two, becasue you are of the rare species classified as the 'morning person' Now let me sleep or be exicuted!" _

_"Now thats something I would be excpecting Bakura to say in the morning, if I didn't see first hand on the reaction Joey got when he woke him up two minutes before 8 at that slumber party! He was startled so much that he punched joey in the face gave him a black eye and knocked him out. Then glared at everyone who dared look at him' After he ate he freaked when he relized he knocked Joey out and went into a rush exsplanation on how he is worse then HIS yami in the morning and is dangorus when bugged."_

_"You know Hikari, If I hadn't been living with this for the last two years I would say ARE YOU ALWAYS THIS CHEERFULL IN THE MORNING!?!"_

_"Yes Yes I am"_

_"Another thing Yugi... why do you always wake ME up? I mean you control the body! I am not needed unless we are dueling, a new evil threat has emerged, the tomb rober is here, or 30 minute meals is on T.V."_

_"Yami... you can't cook, you could burn water. The one game you couldn't win is a cooking competion. WHY do you watch these cooking shows?"_

_"We Yami's All have are Favoret shows. I like the cooking show because as pharoah I never had reason to watch anything being made. And I find it really interesting how they DO it. AND make it look so easy! Bakura likes to watch Barney because it like he is shear evil and teaches how to mind control little childern using that ending song, and teaches childern that adultry is right, and having multiple lovers is ok.... have you seen how many people sing and hug in that song at once?!? and some the circle includes boys with boys and girls with girls!"_

_"Yami... You are pariniod."_

_"Lets go eat!"_

_"Yami... man you like food... not as bad as Joey though.."_

As they walked down to the kichen an owl swooped in. Droping a Letter that got stuck in Yugi's hair and flew off...obviously freaked by something (hinthint) Detangling it, it read

_Yugi Mouto_

_3857 Kai ST_

_Domino, Japan_

_Cute bedroom above the game shop._

_"It just HAD to say cute didn't it?"_

_"I told you to redecorate when you had the chance Yugi..."_

_"I know I know"_

_"So open it!"_

_"Wha? Oh yeah... wonder what it is?"

* * *

_ Thats the end of the chapter. I hope you Like it. Oh and I don't Own Barney or 30 minute cooking either. 


End file.
